Sanguinolentus: Blood Stained
by Miss Miasma
Summary: Fatal attraction. DracoxHarry. Is it too late for human kind? There may be one who can save them all... but will he decide to save his enemy too?
1. The Chosen One

_Sanguinolentus- Blood stained

* * *

_

I-

"You're the one I've chosen." He hissed, his mouth inches away from Draco's ear. Voldemort. After Dumbledore's death he had been sneaking in the castle. The teachers continued to teach, different teachers... darker teachers. None of the old ones has remained save for few who had joined his side. All students were made to stay under pain of death. Harry Potter and all his friends had even been forced to stay. But they were planning something. Voldemort would deal with them eventually. But first and foremost- his heir.  
"Why my lord? Why me?" Draco's eyes were wide with fear but he certainly did try to hide it well enough. Voldemort hissed, then paused.  
"I suppose you do have right to know. Your father..." He inhaled, a sharp deep sound. "needs to be punished. As he's too old... I figured his first born would do quite nicely. His pride and joy!" His laugh made Draco rear back, the pungent breath hitting his face in sickening waves. He tried to hide his disgust. "Plus..." Voldemort's eyes flashed. "You're perfect. You're strong... young..." He was leaning closer in to the small Death Eater. Closer...

He straightened himself, fixing his onyx robes. "Well... that will all come soon enough. We have to prepare you. It'll take a while for the potion to take full effect. Until then... let's keep you ready for it, shall we?"  
"What... what are you going to... to do?" Voldemort laughed.  
"Aren't you excited? This is your big chance to prove your loyalty to me."

Silence resonated throughout the room, glassy eyes meeting the deep steel of Draco's. He sat on his bed, shaking.  
"I- y-yes..." He choked out. "Yes my lord..." His head drooped down, hair falling over his eyes. A tear ran down his cheek, the droplet cascading down...

"Are you crying boy! _Never _show your weakness to me!" He shouted, anger making the room seem to quake. "_Crucio!_" Draco slumped onto the ground, his body twisting and writhing in pain. He screamed, his head on fire, eyes bulging. His muscles shook, a tearing sensation running throughout his entire being. His world split, stones raining down upon him, fire in his eyes and pikes through his stomach. He screamed and screamed until he coughed up blood, shaking and twitching, he lay in his pain. Voldemort tucked away his wand. The pain subsided. Draco lay still.

"Drink this."  
He drank. It was too late to stop by the time he realized just what it was. The potion was thick and hot in his throat and the effects were felt immediately. The pain returned and his skin twisted miserably. He shrieked, back arching and legs twisting below him as he lay on the ground. He twisted his head side to side, shaking off the pain as it hit him in strong waves. It was too much- he kneeled, retching, and collapsed back onto the floor. His stomach still had the sensation of being on fire, burning all throughout. He heard a _tsk tsk_, cold and unyielding.  
"You didn't swallow your medicine. We shall try until you can keep it down I suppose."

Ten.

Ten tries before he swallowed, blacking out in pain too intense to bear. It was a but a few hours until he woke, his tomb of darkness preferred to this new reality.

Draco lay on his back on the bed. He coughed gently, blood filling his mouth as he did. His eyes were glazed over, hair mussed. His nails were torn from ripping into the carpet, palms ripped open from clenching his fists. Red. Red every where. His stomach churned and he felt another convulsion. He remembered Voldemort's words before he left his bedroom.

"One month of this before I can see you again. Then you shall be my vessel and with you... perfection." His hand had been on Draco's chin, holding up his blood-soaked face. "Until then." Draco didn't know how he remembered it or even what time of day it was. It felt as though he'd been out for hours. But it could've been days... weeks...

If only fate were that kind.

Another wave hit him, racking his body with pain so strong it brought tears to his eyes. He curled into a ball and felt the lump in his throat rise. Bile and blood swam in his mouth and he coughed, the jerks sparking new agonies.

Draco blacked out then, only waking hours later to strong pains running along his body, then blacking out once more. He woke, enough to fill in a distant thought...

_It will be this way, a constant pain, for one entire month_. His hands clenched the blankets, trying to bear the pain. But it was too much. He passed into darkness once more.


	2. A Lesson Learned

_Sanguinolentus- Blood stained

* * *

_

II-

Harry Potter slumped over the table, misery encompassing him. _How to end this? Before long, Voldemort will begin the attacks. Begin the..._

_extermination._

He cringed and Ron put his hand on his back.  
"Class starts in five minutes." He whispered. Harry nodded, his face pale and filled with dismay. "I'll meet you down there."  
"Be careful. You've got your coin? Are you armed?" Ron nodded and grabbed Hermione's hand. "See you guys later then."  
"Bring an escort, ok Harry?" Hermione's eyes were filled with worry for her friend. "And Harry-"  
"Yes?"  
"Be safe."

Hermione and Ron ran down the hallway, casting swift glances into dark corners, wands out.  
"_Lumos_."  
"What are you crazy?" Ron grabbed the end of Hermione's wand. "You know as well as I do-"  
"Sorry... I just thought I saw-" She hesitated a moment longer, both still running, before whispering the words "_Nox_" and pulling her robes over her. "Hurry."

He didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

"The Cruciatus Curse." A thin-lipped smile met them as they entered. "Pull out your books." The teacher noticed the two walking in. They were on-time of course, too afraid to be late, yet he still singled them out. "Sit the fuck down! Page two hundred eighty-seven! You-" He pointed at Ron. "You can practice it on the next person who walks through that door." Ron simply nodded, eyes wide yet head lowered.  
"Ron-"  
"Shut up Hermione." He whispered back harshly. They were both thinking the same thing. 

Three minutes passed. A bell sounded in the halls and the teacher grinned. "Someone's missing. Someone will be late... I think whoever it is- shouldn't show up!"

It was a few more minutes before Harry opened the door. The teacher laughed, a low guttural sound that made the students cringe. "Go for it." Harry hadn't taken a step when Ron shouted the curse.

"_Crucio_!" Harry fell to his knees. He had trained under this curse; they all had. He clenched his fist, teeth bared. They all knew this game. Some more than others. The first one to give in lost. Losing meant the torture room. Some are killed, especially if they're mudbloods.

Their eyes met. Harry's shut first, sweat pouring down from his hair. A tooth cracked and blood dribbled down his lips. He remained silent. Ron's resolve however, was crumbling. His hand shook, head turned away. The teacher was howling in the distance, the students staring on with a cold acceptance.

Finally a heavy grunt was heard. Harry slumped to the ground on his hands and knees. Finally he tossed his head up and screamed. Hermione covered her ears, tears on her lashes. Ron fell to his knees, lifting the curse. The teacher clapped.  
"Well done! Well done... Now, to decide who lost." His smile was sickening. "You-" He pointed at the hunched figure. "The one under the curse. Go to the torture room." Harry's eyes shot open, a look of horror on his face. He quickly hid it though, pulling himself up and leaving quickly, wiping his face with the back of his hand. "And as for you." The teacher flicked his wand in Ron's direction. "_Imperio._" Ron stiffened, eyes attentive. He was fighting it. _Fight it... please fight it-!_

Minutes passed. They seemed like years. Finally the teacher pulled away, disappointed.  
"Let's start, shall we? Yet I see we're missing one more. He probably just decided not to show!" The slimy laugh filled the room again and Ron glanced around.

_"Where's Draco?"_

_

* * *

_

"Master says any new torture chamber patients are to receive a different punishment. Only one is needed though." Harry recognized the voice, head still bent. It was him. Peter Pettigrew. He felt his stomach churn. He felt physically sick. Harry wanted to lunge at his face and- "Yes... the perfect job. You will look after Master's pet." Harry flinched, thinking the worst. _Dragons. Dementors. Basilisks. _The list went on in his head. "The Master's inferius will lead you." A stench hit Harry so strong he doubled over. Pettigrew kicked him and he straightened, holding his breath. An animated corpse held out its hand, a piece of rotting flesh sliding off the bone. It motioned for Harry to follow, empty sockets piercing Harry's eyes in its solemn gaze. He gulped, following the puppet, fearing the worse.

The instant he entered the large room he recognized it as the Slytherin common room. He had been there... was it the second year? It had been so long... The room seemed darker than it had been. Colder. Emptier. He heard ear-piercing screams in a room below them, then banging. This must be the pet. Maybe it was its feeding time. On some level that comforted Harry. On another, it made him feel like retching.

The puppet pointed and Harry followed the winding stairs down into the darkness.

He entered the room, dark and cold. He stood in the doorway, eyes open in shocked silence at what he saw.


	3. Repulsion

_Sanguinolentus- Blood stained

* * *

_

III-

"Where's Harry?" Hermione shook her head.  
"I don't know, Ron."  
"He hasn't come back from-" His voice was small, tight. Hermione put her hand on Ron's shoulder, shaking her head.  
"I'm sure he'll be alright."  
"No. He won't be." Neville came into the conversation, voice shaking. "They wouldn't let Harry Potter go! He's- he's... Harry Potter!"  
"Neville..." Ginny sighed, lowering her head onto a pillow as she looked at Neville Longbottom. "He'll be fine. We'll be fine. All of us." She looked into each of their eyes. She was hurt. They could all tell. But her optimism gave them a glimmer of hope.  
"Dumbledore's Army." Whispered Hermione, her hand extended.  
"Dumbledore's Army." Ron agreed, his hand over hers. They all looked at each other.

"Dumbledore's Army!"

* * *

Harry's eyes widened. Draco Malfoy lay naked on a large bed. The room reeked with a foul odor, a mix of feces and vomit. Draco was curled tightly under a thin sheet, stained with blood and other things Harry's mind refused to identify. He was whispering something feverishly, shaking. _What's wrong with him? Is he... dying?_ The thought surprisingly frightened him, his heart skipping a beat. 

He slowly walked across the room, fingers extended towards the figure.  
"It hurts... it hurts..." Draco groaned. Harry paused, eyes wide. All of a sudden Draco writhed, a scream escaping his thin lips. "It hurts!" Tears streamed down Draco's face freely. Harry covered his ears, closing his eyes from the loud screams, the banging, the pain... He slowly opened them, lifting his hands off his ears. Draco was sitting up, hand on his stomach, one eye shut tightly. He was panting. And he recognized his guest.

"Harry... Potter..." He chuckled. Falling back on his pillows, he groaned again. The look on his face was so miserable, it made Harry flinch. He'd wanted to see Draco in pain. Wanted to see him die even. They had loathed each other, hate and malice filling their eyes every time they saw each other. But this... this was different. It was... torture. It was painful to even see this. "Clean this." His hand waved feebly in the air. "Make it better!" He whispered, eyes shutting in pain. He grunted and turned over. "You're 'Harry Potter- the boy who lived'..." He gasped, voice mocking. "So where's the magic? Where's the great Potter now?" He cried out, twisting into a tight ball. Gasping for air, he managed to choke out, "Hiding beneath a robe. Hiding!" He groaned again, fist clenching. His voice was barely audible. "Better to be hiding from the devil than lie in his path." At this, Draco coughed, blood dribbling down his chin. He gasped and allowed himself to be taken by the pain, blacking out completely.

Harry stood in shocked silence, not knowing what to do. But the inferius was back, this time holding mops and brushes, soapy buckets and sponges. It dropped them outside the room before slowly tottering away, its arms swaying side to side as it walked. _This is going to be my job... watching over Voldemort's 'pet'. This is his pet? Draco Malfoy. _A deep sense of pity consumed Harry. He was overcome by the sensation and he crumbled to his knees, hand over his face.

_It's not fair._

_

* * *

_

It was six days later. Draco had not yet woken from his last vain effort at consciousness. Harry sat at the edge of the room, still shaking, thoughts replaying through his mind. Finally, Draco stirred. He coughed, sitting up slowly. Harry stood cautiously and Draco smiled weakly.  
"Don't be too armed, Potter. What... you think I'm going to..." He paused to catch his breath. "attack?" He raised an eyebrow as though the idea was highly amusing.  
"Why are you here?" Harry whispered, eyes searching Draco's suspiciously. Draco snorted.  
"Why are you? Why are we all? Dammit..." He moaned, bowing his head and clenching his sides. "I need something... to eat." He murmured. Harry cleared his throat, nodding slowly.  
"I'll-"  
"Don't bother." Draco reached over, grabbing a tiny silver bell. He rang it feebly. Harry waited. Yet he had heard no noise from the small bell. He looked at Draco questioningly, who simply stared back. Harry lowered his gaze.

A few minutes later, an inferius entered. It's scalp was bleeding, cheek torn. One eye was missing and the foul stench in the room intensified. It set down a bowl of food before ambling away, led by the spell it was under. Harry waited a few moments before picking up the bowl, hesitating. Draco waiting, patiently staring at the ceiling. He was counting backwards, trying to keep his mind off the throbbing sensation in his lower abdomen. Harry set down the food next to Draco, taking a seat near his bed. Draco ate slowly, pulling off the meat with his fingers first.  
"You haven't eaten have you?" Harry didn't answer at first, but Draco's eyes were still on him. He slowly shook his head. "You'll have to wait until I'm done then Potter." But he didn't eat much. A few more hunks of bread, some meat... he was finished quickly. Harry however, ate ravenously. The entire bowl was emptied before long and they both sat in silence once more.

"You look scared." Draco commented, humor dancing in his voice. Harry's eyes hardened.  
"Shouldn't I be? You're his pet. Disgusting." He commented, nose wrinkling. But the reaction he received from Draco wasn't like he pictured. Instead of a comeback, instead of a sly remark or witty comment, Draco simply lowered his head. The pity returned to Harry, realizing the full extent of his punishment.

After a moment, Harry whispered, "I'm sorry." Draco simply gave a bitter grunt before sliding down his pillows and turning his back from Harry.


	4. Whatever You Say

_Sanguinolentus- Blood stained

* * *

_

IV-

"Harry's been gone for a week. Seven long days..." Ginny whispered, curling up next to Hermione. They were in the girl's dormitory, though lately due to the lack of prefects those rules no longer implied. Hermione wrapped her arm around Ginny, comforting her.  
"I miss him. But you know how things are now... we... we have to be strong. For the D.A." She felt Ginny nod.  
"But-"  
"Hermione, can we talk?" Hermione jumped at the sound, looking up. Ron was leaning on the doorway looking forlorn against the vibrant red walls of the Gryffindor common room. Hermione nodded and looked at Ginny. She understood the message and left quickly, head bowed.

"What is it?"  
"I miss Harry too." Ron whispered.  
"You could've-"  
"No. I can't let Ginny know. But I miss him. And..." He ruffled his hair.  
"Oh Ron!" Hermione stood up quickly, wrapping him in a tight embrace. He blushed immediately though returned the warm hug. She buried her head against his ginger hair, eyes closing slowly.  
"What if he's dead..." He whispered, voice tight. "What if they've been torturing him this entire time? It's... it's all my fault!"

* * *

Draco was asleep. Harry hated when he was awake but when Draco was asleep it was so much worse. Draco twitched and writhed in unfelt pain, leaving Harry to endure his cries of agony. When he was awake, he suppressed such things. But sleeping... Harry covered his ears, back turned. He often fell asleep in this position, often only to be awakened by a shrill cry or wordless shrieks. 

A knock resounded. Harry grabbed his cloak, throwing it over himself just as the door opened. He bowed his head, covering his face.  
It was Wormtail.  
"You have an order from Master. He wanted me to make sure you were doing your job." His voice was full of importance, his sniveling cowardice reserved only for his lord. "It seems to be clean." He paused before reaching the door. "You'd better be feeding him. Oh, and you're to clean him and do whatever he says. He is Master's pet and you are a lowly slave. Also, if you aren't to do this, Master himself will turn you into an inferius... though I'm sure you already had realized that by now!" Pettigrew laughed and the urge to ram him in the soft spot at the back of the neck with an eight ball filled Harry's mind. He could just see the wretched man crumpling to the ground, tears in his eyes.

Instead he simply nodded and Pettigrew smirked, leaving quickly.

Draco stirred, brow furrowed. He sat up sullenly, hands folded in his lap.  
"You're not to lay a hand on me, got that Potter?" Then, under his breath, Harry caught the words, "... clean me like some animal..." He blushed and grimaced, trying to shove the repulsive image from him mind. He had evidently heard the entire conversation. Just how well did he sleep? Draco groaned. "Why are you here anyway?" He caught his breath, flinching, obviously feeling another pang in his side.  
"Ron." Harry whispered, surprised. Draco laughed and Harry stiffened, voice cold. "It's not like it was his fault. It's all Voldemort's fault! He-" But he stopped talking as he noticed Draco was shaking. Harry could visibly see something was wrong. His lips were pressed together, eyes wide. "Was it Voldemort? Something I said?" Draco clenched his eyes shut then, shaking his head. He was gritting his teeth, nails digging into his palms. Finally he twisted back, screaming. Harry fell backwards, surprised, and Draco continued to wail.

Harry ran up to him. He was holding his stomach, screaming and twisting on the sheets. Hesitating, he put his hands on Draco's shoulder's, pushing him down into the bed. He made comforting noises, trying to drown out Draco's screams.  
"Malfoy! Concentrate! Concentrate on me. Look at me!" Draco opened his eyes, malice glittering beneath them. "That's it." But Draco threw back his head again and screamed louder. All of a sudden the screeching was cut off and Draco was simply trembling. The screaming was almost better for now he appeared to be in more pain than before. Too much to even speak. "Malfoy!" Harry's fists tightened on his shoulders. _What if he dies? What will happen to me? What should I do!_  
"...press- pressure..." Draco managed to choke out. Harry understood. Draco usually would curl into a ball, pushing against his stomach. But he couldn't move... so that meant Harry had to- "...hurry...!" Draco moaned, sweat breaking on his forehead. "It hurts..." He moaned softly.

Harry pulled himself onto Draco's bed, still holding onto his shoulders. He lay against Draco, pushing all his weight against him. He felt a strange whirring sensation as he held himself against Draco. The feeling came from deep within Draco's stomach. Harry pushed deeper onto him, blushing slightly. _This is so strange... it's like I'm dreaming._

Draco sighed, eyes clenched shut with pain. But his breathing was already regulating itself, the creases in his brow already relaxing. He finally blacked-out with a small sigh of relief.

Harry didn't know what to do. The whirring sensation continued however, and so Harry remained, lying on top of his sworn enemy, stomach against stomach.


	5. Naked Truth

_Sanguinolentus- Blood stained_

_

* * *

_

V-

Draco opened his eyes slowly. Harry's head lay on his shoulder, his breathing deep. His eyes shot open but he remained still, heart beating fast. Harry Potter, his enemy, remained with him all night... watching over him... making sure he wasn't in pain. And now that he thought about it, his stomach only panged slightly, a dull throb compared to the other three vile weeks of hell. But this was- Draco blushed, frowning. He shook his shoulder. Harry grunted, turning over, his cheek now against Draco's chest. Enough was enough!  
"Potter!" Draco hissed. "_Potter!_" Harry mumbled and his eyes fluttered. All of a sudden his eyes shot open, reeling backwards and falling sideways off the bed.  
"Sorry! I must've... sorry..." He remained on the floor, hand on his head. He took a deep breath. "Did it help?" He saw Draco look away from the corner of his eye, then nod slowly.  
"I..." He reddened, still not looking at Harry. "Thanks." He whispered.  
"What's wrong with you anyway? Why are you his pet! Why are you here!" Harry finally said, his voice loud and shaking. He kneeled next to the bed, hands clutching the covers. "What's going to happen, Malfoy? What!"  
Draco still didn't answer, eyes shifted to the wall, face red with misery.  
"It's none of your bus-" He hunched over, face twisted in pain. His arms went immediately around his stomach and a thin scream escaped his lips. Immediately Harry was on the bed, hands holding Draco down, who resisted. "Get off- oh!" He cried out again, tears rushing to his eyes. The pain was worse than anything he had experienced... the potion was finally beginning the final phase. Harry pressed against him, eyes watching Draco's face. He lowered himself onto Draco, cringing at the thought of his own actions. And yet, he wanted to stop this. All of this. It was too much.

When they were finally settled, Harry sighed. There cheeks were mere inches apart, heads facing the opposite direction. Both were blushing madly, clearly uncomfortable. But it didn't hurt. A dull ache and a strange feeling, like muscle cramps and irritations were all Draco could feel. Bliss compared to the other sensation he could be feeling.

For a long time, they didn't speak.

* * *

"How are we going to save Harry?"  
"Save him? Are you-" Ron stopped himself, lowering his eyes. Ginny looked like she was about to break. She had clearly had enough.  
"I want to see him. You want to see him- we all do! Why can't we save him?" Hermione piped in then,  
"Ginny..." She said softly. "We would if we could. If only we could... but we don't know where he is... if he's even..." She tore her eyes from Ginny's, misery encompassing her. Neville cleared his throat, face red and eyes puffy.  
"Maybe... he'll-" Then his eyes lightened. "Hedwig."  
"What?"  
"Neville you're a genius!" Hermione jumped up and Neville continued, a renewed hope glittering in his eyes.  
"We could send a letter to Hedwig to deliver to Harry! She always knows... always knew! She's so smart she'll find him! Right guys?" Ginny nodded, tears brimming in her eyes.  
"I hope we find him!" But Ron shook his head.  
"It's too dangerous." They all turned to look at Ron and he hesitated, afraid to speak. But he had to let them know what was on his mind, even if it meant losing hope once more.  
"If Harry receives a letter when he's... I don't know..." He looked down. "Being tortured... it'll cause trouble for him. They'll read his letter- you know they will. And they'll discover he's Harry. They'll know." He paused, looking into their eyes for clarity. Finding none, he continued. "Plus they'll hurt Hedwig. Maybe even kill her. It's lucky we still even have Hedwig. After Voldemort decided to destroy all forms of communication and every thing... Sending an owl's too risky."  
"You're right, Ron." Hermione whispered softly. "I guess I knew that but..." She stood, walking into the dormitory, shutting the door behind her. Ron bit his lip, worry creasing his brow.  
"I'm going to talk to her. Class starts in about fifteen minutes though so..." He gulped, standing up to go speak to Hermione.

* * *

"It's Voldemort..." Draco whispered. A long time had passed. He wasn't even sure if Harry was still awake. But he heard him shift, moving his head over.  
"What?"  
"... Voldemort is..." He paused, voice small. Harry could feel him shaking and grew nervous. What if stress created problems in his condition? What was his condition though?  
"You can tell me." Harry whispered, trying to relieve his anxiety. Draco exhaled loudly and turned his head to meet Harry's eyes. They were close, noses almost touching, eyes locked.  
"He wants a son." He said simply, eyes hard. He turned his head away again, not wanting to see the look of horror in Harry's eyes. 

"You're his son?" Draco couldn't help but laugh bitterly.  
"If only it were that."  
"Then... what do you mean?" Harry heard him take a deep breath, turning his head again to look at Harry.  
"I'm to give him a son." This time Draco watched to make sure Harry understood.

He did.

Harry reeled, throwing himself off the bed and grabbing the edge of the dresser. He retched, shaking, eyes wide in disbelief and shock. He crumpled to his knees, back turned to Draco.  
The thought entered his head again, of Voldemort- He retched again, hands now on the floor to stabilize himself. He stood slowly, using the dresser for support, and slowly walked to the opposite end of the room. There he slid against the wall until he sat, staring up at the ceiling, eyes clouded.  
Draco grimaced, lip trembling. He hadn't expected his reaction to be that bad. He turned his head away from Harry. Pain consumed him and he allowed the searing agony to take him once more into darkness.


	6. Hot and Cold

_Sanguinolentus- Blood stained _

_

* * *

_

VI-

"Malfoy?" Harry whispered nervously. "Malfoy-"  
"What!" Draco sat up angrily, blankets twisting around him.  
"You looked cold-"  
"No shit." Draco returned, pulling the covers around his naked body tightly. His teeth were shaking, body trembling. The air was warm in the room and yet Draco was freezing, lips turning blue.  
"I-"  
"You will stay the hell away from-" He coughed, blood dribbling down his chin. He wiped it with the back of his hand, a look of disgust on his face. "You didn't seem to like me too much the other day so why the hell is it-" He coughed again, harder, eyes shut. He continued to cough, his body shaking with the effort. Harry stood, hands out helplessly. _What should I do? _Draco had stopped coughing though and was now simply rocking back and forth.  
"I think..."  
"I think you should shut up! This is none of your business." He snapped.  
"None of my business? You're going to give Voldemort an heir!" He cringed, bowing his head in embarrassment. But he continued, had to continue. "I won't let that happen." He whispered. Draco laughed insanely, pointing at Harry.  
"You! What are you going to do? Huh? What!" Harry blushed and Draco continued to laugh until he broke down, hands going to his face. He's sobbing. Uncontrollable, gut-wrenching sobs escaped Draco, who fell forward on the bed, sobbing bitterly into the blankets.  
"Malfoy... I'll do something. I have to. I promise. I'll stop this." But he continued to cry, shoulders shaking. Harry hesitated but climbed onto his bed, looking down at his defeated enemy with pity. "I'll help." Malfoy stopped crying, simply laying flat, spirit crushed. His teeth were still chattering, muscles tight. Harry lay next to him, moving close to keep him warm. "I promise." Draco stared blankly back, a tear rolling down his cheek.  
"It's hopeless." He whispered, voice hard.

Harry didn't reply. Sadness enveloped his soul, hope a distant memory. Maybe it was hopeless. But he had to try. He wouldn't let Voldemort succeed, even if it meant saving Draco Malfoy. He pulled the covers over them both and turned his back to Draco, who had already blacked-out.

* * *

"Hermione?" Ron entered slowly. It was midnight and the air in the room was hot. They shouldn't be at Hogwarts in the summer. But this wasn't the Hogwarts they knew and times were different. He sunk onto her bed, watching her chest rise and fall as she slept. He lowered his head onto his hands, hair falling over his eyes.  
"Ron...?" She said, voice muffled in sleep and eyes half opened.  
"Sorry if I... I just... wanted to talk."  
"About Harry?"  
"No." He hesitated. "There's nothing we can do. At least not now. But... Hermione I just- was thinking." She nodded, propped up on one elbow. He continued nervously, head bent. "If I get sent away... like Harry did. If- something happens to me or you or- I just wanted..." He hesitated and she furrowed her brow, sitting up.  
"What?"  
"I love you Hermione." 

_

* * *

_

_"You're mine now... my pet... my pet..."  
"No!"  
"Yessss..."  
"NO!"  
"Yessss...! Can't you see?" Voldemort pointed and Draco looked down in horror at his swollen stomach. He screamed, ripping into his flesh with his fingers, wailing and crying. He pulled at his skin, blood gushing out from the deepening gash. His body was on fire but he couldn't let this happen. Never never never...  
"NO!" He lifted his fingers to his eyes, nails torn and bleeding, chunks of muscle stuck to the ragged tips. He screamed, pain encompassing him.  
"It's too late... too late... too late..."_

"NO!"  
"It's ok-" He heard a soft voice whisper. He couldn't relax though, muscles tight and aching. "It was a nightmare. Just a nightmare." The voice said calmly. Draco's eyes opened slowly, trembling. He first thing he saw was a vivid scar, forest green eyes beneath. He was surprisingly warm and he realized that in his sleep, he had been seeking warmth. Draco's legs were wrapped around Harry's and he lie beneath him, arms around his neck. His eyes widened and he pulled away, Harry pretending not to notice. They shifted away from each other, blushing. It was a moment before Harry spoke;  
"What was it about...?"  
"Nothing." Draco replied coldly. "The future." He added cruelly, a grimace on his face. Harry gulped and turned over.  
"You look hungry."  
"I'm not."  
"Neither am I..." He hesitated again, eyes searching the contours of the dark room. Finally he breathed, "Was it bad?" He felt Draco nod. All of a sudden he felt cold. Cold and alone. He imagined the sensation to be that of death. Cold. Empty. And alone. Was Draco feeling it too? "Are you cold..." Harry whispered. After a while, Draco nodded again and Harry could feel him shifting closer. He sighed and finally said it. "I'm lonely."  
"Me too." Draco said to Harry's surprise. He too shifted towards Draco until their backs were touching. He felt Draco's shoulders shaking.

"_I don't want to die._"


	7. Stained

_Sanguinolentus- Blood stained

* * *

_

VII-

Harry stood from his sleep, hands shaking. He'd had a terrible dream...

He walked forward, wrapping his robe tightly around him and reaching for the small silver bell to summon food. That's when he heard it. Footsteps. They echoed down the stairway and he heard something close to "_Master-_" His blood ran cold. He rushed into the corner of the room, bowing his head and pretending to sleep.

"But- _master_-" The cowardly voice rang out, pleading. "Do you think he's ready-?" He heard a sharp crack resound and couldn't help but smile, despite his growing fear. Pettigrew had just been slapped clean in the face. He heard Pettigrew whimper and footsteps running in the opposite direction. It was just him and Voldemort.

A chill ran through the air and he hesitated. What if he attacked him? What would happen to him? To Malfoy? What if he failed? He didn't even have his wand with him any more. If he... how? For now he would have to wait. The sound of a key in the lock-

A metal click.  
The door swung open.

"My pet..." The only thing Harry could see was a snake glide across the floor and entwine itself around the bedpost, curling its way up. It hadn't noticed him... and neither had Voldemort. "I see you're still in pain." His voice dripped like oil, thick and black. "But don't worry... tonight we'll end that." He couldn't see what Voldemort was doing, but heard Draco gasp.

Up on the bed, Draco was just awakening. His eyes fluttered and he cried out softly as he felt a freezing hand glide across his inner thigh. He twisted away but felt a firm grip on his face, pulling it up to meet thin lips and steely eyes.  
"I think now is as good a time as ever." Voldemort hissed into his face. "What do you say?" Draco only stared back in shocked silence, his own doom dancing across his eyes.

The icy hand glided up and Draco gasped loudly, throwing back his head.  
"Stop!"

The room seemed to pause, the hunched figure leaning over Draco stiffening. Finally it melted and Harry realized what he had done, his chest tightening.

"Ssssso... this is your caretaker." He said, showing his teeth. _He doesn't recognize me._ Harry kept his head bent low, ignoring the searing pain that ran the length of his scar. "You've been taking good care of my pet. But I think your term is done."  
"W-wait-" Draco whispered. Harry's stomach felt sick, his heart stopping in his chest. "Don't... do anything to him- I mean... we can use him... for the-" Draco looked down, his face reddening and a sick look crossing his face. Voldemort's eyes however, lit up with delight.  
"Clever... yessss... that's why I chose you. But you'd better tell him to hold his tongue." Harry could feel the voice fill with a threat unknown to him but Draco got the message. He nodded and Voldemort laughed. "Then let's continue."

* * *

"I- Ron..." Hermione's eyes widened and she sat staring at Ron, lips parted slightly. "I... you're not going to die Ron. I'm not either." Ron simply nodded, looking at the floor, a melancholy expression wrought on his face. "But... oh alright." Hermione smiled through her crimson blush, lowering her head but meeting his eyes. "I really like you Ron. I..." Her voice was barely audible, head bent. "Love you too." 

Ron felt his heart skip a beat and he broke into a smile. He bent, grabbing Hermione's hands and meeting her lips with his own.  
_

* * *

_

Voldemort threw Draco onto his back, who cried out in pain. The scream was ear-shattering. Harry clenched his fists, body shaking.  
The dark lord leaned over the frail boy, grabbing the sheets around him and lowering himself. Draco's eyes tightened, body frozen. He was too scared to look, too frightened not to. The future of the world lay on his shoulders. Yet there were no decisions to be made. It was over.  
Over over over... the river has dried up. The world has stopped. Armageddon has descended and he started it all.

He shrieked, tears falling down his cheeks rapidly as fire burst, pressure building. He already felt the hot blood running down his legs as the dark figure penetrated him...

Over over over...

He screamed, tossing his head from side to side, too weak to resist, but with a resolve too strong not to. Yet there was nothing he could do. Nothing to be done.

It was over.

And Harry Potter watched it all.

Voldemort pulled away, blood covering the bed sheets. Draco immediately curled into a ball, pulling himself to the corner of the bed. He rocked back and forth in his tight little ball, sniveling and rocking... over over over...

Voldemort left. The blood stains remained. Draco's hands were covered in blood, ragged nails clenching into soft flesh, knuckles split from tightening. Legs trembling and bruised. Eyes frozen in horror.

And Harry Potter watched it all.

He fell to his knees, shoulders shaking.  
"I- I'm sorry-" He choked out. But it hadn't been enough. None of it had been enough.

Over over over...


	8. Mr Lonely

_Sanguinolentus- Blood stained

* * *

_

VIII-

Draco stared up at the wall, eyes clouded with pain. Harry was slumped in the corner, eyes dim. Blood was caked on the sheets, dried to a dirty red-brown color. Draco coughed gently, blood rolling out the corner of his mouth and forming new spots on the blankets.

"_You promised._" Draco whispered before turning over and facing the wall.

Harry bowed his head, bitter tears rolling down his cheek.

It was three days later when the pain subsided. Draco sat up, wiping a hand through his hair.  
"Harry... you know what you have to do right?" His voice was sharp and uneven. Harry sat up, nervous. Draco continued, ignoring Harry's growing fear. "You have to..." He gulped.  
"Malfoy... don't-"  
"_You have to kill me._"  
"No! I won't!"  
"You have to! If I live..." He bit his lip, avoiding Harry's gaze.  
"If you don't-!"  
"But if I do... You know what'll happen." Harry nodded silently.  
"How?"  
"Any way you can." He murmured back. Harry flinched. "Anything's better than..."  
"I can't. I can't!"  
"You know the killing curse. They taught it to you." Draco recalled the saying the new teachers had recited to them, "Knowing the killing curse in live makes in stronger in death." His voice was hard and bitter. "They want to turn us all into inferius. Well I won't! I _won't _Potter! Kill me now. And never let me live again."  
"You're-"  
"I'm thinking clearly! Burn me! Rip me to shreds! Just don't hand me to him!" The room was cold and silent for a long time.

"You can't ask me to do that..."  
"And why not? You _promised_."  
"I said I'd help you not kill you!"  
"What's the difference." Draco said, the life going out of his eyes. He stared blankly up at the ceiling, hands folded. "Live or die I'm in hell."

"Malfoy... I can't."  
"Why? WHY!"  
"I... I don't have a wand."  
"Strangle me."  
"I won't!"  
"I knew it! It's not that you can't. It's just that you're thinking all for yourself!" Draco sat up, eyes hardening. "Screw you Potter. There are other ways to kill myself."  
"I won't let you."  
"Why do you fucking care so much! Huh? What's it to you? Hm? Why do you fucking care if I live or die?" Harry tore his eyes away from Draco, turning his head to the side.  
"I just- you don't have to give in. Not yet. It's not too late."  
"I thought you'd say that. Well then, what's your big plan."  
"Escape."

Draco's eyes widened in disbelief and he stood, pulling himself from his bed, still looking in shocked silence at Harry Potter.

"_Escape?_" He said as though it were the most ridiculous thing he'd ever heard. "How in- you know there's dementor's guarding the castle? Madmen? Inferius? There's no... _escape._"  
"There is."  
"How?" Harry paused, eyes searching as he mentally tried to figure out a way this would work. Something... anything... and finally, an idea hit him.

"The witch's hump." Harry said, eyes clearing. He laughed lightly, closing his eyes and leaning back against the wall in relief. "The witch's hump!"  
"What are you talking about?"  
Harry stood, excitement in his eyes. "Escape. We're escaping. Tonight."  
"But-"  
"Trust me?" A moment passed, Draco's eyes searching Harry's.  
"What- what about your friends?"  
"I'll send them a letter when we get there."  
"Where exactly are we going...?"  
"12 Grimmauld Place..."  
"What?"  
"Do you? Trust me?"

"Yes."

After a moment, Draco shivered and Harry joined him on the bed.  
"So does this mean you're not going to kill me?" Draco said, looking down at his stomach and clearly disappointed.  
"Not if I can't help it." Harry sighed, leaning backward. "I never thought we'd..."  
"We'd what?"  
"Even be talking. Or... that I would ever decline killing you." He laughed but blushed, quickly covering it with a frown.  
"Why aren't you? The real reason." Draco demanded. Harry sighed.  
"There's been enough death as it is..." He murmured. "Plus... it would mean I'd be all alone again."  
"What about your friends...?"  
"Friends? The ones who put me under a curse? The ones who haven't even tried to find me?" He paused, eyes filling with grief as though this were the first time he were even admitting it to himself. "No. I'm alone now."  
"No."

Draco met Harry's eyes.

"You're not alone."


	9. Simpleton

_Sanguinolentus- Blood stained

* * *

_

IX-

_Dear Hermione. Dear Ron. Dear Ginny. Dear Dumbledore's Army._

_Thanks. Thanks for cursing me. Thanks for handing me to Voldemort. Thanks for rescuing me.  
Thanks._

_Thanks for nothing._

Harry sat looking bleakly up, writing his mental note, the epitome of self-pity. Draco coughed and turned over in his sleep. He heard his teeth chattering, muttering something incoherent. He added more.

_Thanks.  
__If you never did this..._

Draco mumbled again, crying out softly.

_I never would've given Draco a chance._

Harry stood slowly, pulling himself up. He was weak with hunger, afraid to bring in Voldemort or one of his inferius. It was time to escape. But it was too dangerous now, in the day time. Instead he lay next to Draco, eyes fluttering closed.

* * *

"So that's your plan?" The D.A. was gathered close in the Gryffindor common room. "You're going to resurrect Harry from the dead and have him take on You-Know-Who." Neville nodded and Hermione sighed, dropping her head. "I hope you realize it's hopeless. I mean... he's gone. You know how it goes. Tomorrow-" Her voice quavered and Ron gulped, knowing what she was getting at.  
"Tomorrow he'll be an inferius for all we know. Could be a week. Could be a month. But-" He slammed his fist on the table. "Dammit! I don't want to see my best friend walking around like his- his _puppet!_"  
"Ron-"  
"You know I'm right, Ginny!" He shouted. Hermione put her hands on his shoulders, trying to calm him. He looked into her eyes, hesitating. "You're- you're right." He whispered. "I'm sorry. Sorry."

* * *

Draco turned in his sleep, body screaming for warmth. He was wearing nothing beneath the thick bed sheets. Wasn't allowed anything. His brow creased, sweat dribbling loosely down his forehead in rivulets. His fingers gripped the sheets tightly. 

But he felt warmth return and his brow relaxed, fingers loosening.  
"Hnnn...?" He slowly opened his eyes, which were hazy and filled with a far-off image. "Potter? Potter! What are you doing?" He shot backwards, hands out.  
"Nnn? Ah! Sorry! Sorry!" He too fell back, rolling off the bed. In his sleep, he had moved over Draco, their cheeks touching. Hands moving down... finding warmth any where they could... "It was an accident..."  
"Don't touch me, Potter." He scoffed, blushing in humiliation. But that far-off image... that dream...

It wasn't necessarily without Harry Potter...

He blushed deeper, the dream returning. Thoughts brimmed in his head and he couldn't help it-

"Why do you care so much-" He stumbled on his words, garbling them slightly in his nerves. He paused, taking a deep breath.  
"What are you-" Harry sat staring back at him, confused at his words.  
"Why?" Draco repeated, "_Why do you care so much about what happens to me?_"  
"..."  
Harry hesitated, pulling himself up. His cheeks were tinged with an off rose color, hair falling over his eyes.  
"...I don't know. I guess... it's just not fair... the way- you just..." He sighed heavily. "You don't deserve it." Draco's head remained bent, hands tightening on the sheets.  
"Oh." He murmured.  
"Why the sudden...?"  
"... I don't know." He turned, falling back down on the pillows and pulling the covers up to his chin. "Forget it."  
"..."

"It's almost midnight."  
"So?"  
"So... we should get ready to... escape." At this Draco slammed his fist down, sitting back up.  
"And how the hell do you propose I escape? Hmm? Look at me, Potter."  
"...Um...?"  
"What am I _wearing_?" He hissed. At this Harry reddened, his face resembling a tomato.  
"I-" He coughed, bowing his head and glancing away quickly. "You can... just- use the sheets as a robe... or-" He sighed. "I don't know."  
"Well you better think of something then." Once more he collapsed onto the bed, turning away from Harry.

"Malfoy?" Harry said after a few moments of silence. Draco pretended he was asleep, breathing gently. "Malfoy!" At this Draco sat up, grunting angrily.  
"What?"  
"We will escape."  
"Great. Good for us."  
"I'm serious." Draco scoffed.  
"Yeah? And if, _if_, we escape, you think it'll change anything? You think it'll change _this_?" He pointedly shook a finger at his stomach and Harry winced, frowning.  
"I don't-"  
"No. You don't know." Draco's voice cracked. "Escaping isn't going to change anything..." He whispered miserably, chin trembling. "Nothing you can do is going to save any one. Especially me."  
"Draco-" But he had turned his back, shaking his head.  
"Forget it, Potter. It's not worth it." But he felt the bed sink with Harry's weight and turned, right in time to see Harry move close.  
"It's worth it. Worth defeating Voldemort. Worth getting out of here. If we can figure one thing out... maybe the rest will fall into place."  
"Fall into place?" Harry nodded. Draco looked away, gulping. "You're so simple." He heard Harry laugh and turned back to him, angry at the thought that Harry was mocking him. But he only saw a warmth he had lost, only saw a faint speck of hope. He sighed and leaned against the headboard. "You're... so weird Potter." Silence descended once more, not necessarily unwelcome, and they sat, lost in their own thoughts for some time.

Finally, Harry fell asleep. Draco stayed up, looking down into the stained covers, hands caked with blood and tinted scarlet.  
"You know Potter... you're not so bad." He whispered into the growing nighttime.


End file.
